The Spore
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Davis was a leader of courage. he wasn't an expert in areas such as love and girls, but when it came to gut feeling and friendship he was a master, but when a routine check in to the digital world goes awry he soon finds out that his courage and friendship will be tested. the chosen children come face to face with an old foe one no one expected to see again. a fight ensue who wins?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

A/N: Hi! To those in the Digimon world. It is literally one of the very first anime I was introduced when I was growing up. To this day I love Ken but I always gravitate to the mysterious evil/ gone good type characters. So this story starts three years after the final battle. The younger dig destined are in their senior year of high school and the others are in colleague more or less.

The rest is explained in the summary. Thanks for reading. Like always-enjoy!

The Spore-prologue

"NO! Please don't do this!"

Wormmon weakly raised his head in time to see his best friend be picked up by the front of his shirt.

"K-Ken." Wormmon feebly called out as the chosen child legs kicked nothing but air as he was raised higher from the ground.

The wind whipped harshly tossing the midnight blue hair wildly a bout on Ken's head his blue eyes, even though filled with hate, worry, and fear, glared back at demonmon.

"You should have come with me from the very beginning dark emperor, but good things come to those who wait."

Ken gritted his teeth as the vice grip around his throat tightened as the evil digimon made his way over the cliff.

"You are a rarity. The key to unlock the darkness this world has to offer and this time I will make it so."

Ken physically gripped onto the large forearm as he was held over the edge. His blood pounding in his ears as the atmosphere around them changed to that of an evil one. Wormmon bravely got back to his feet.

"Sticky Web!" he launched his attack but the demonmon easily snuffed it away.

"Foolish creature."

Ken's eyes widened in horror as he watched his beloved digimon fly high into the air slamming hard into the ground, resulting him to resort to yet another weaker form of himself.

"W-Wormmon!" Ken gasped out unsuccessfully trying to break free from the hold.

Suddenly the sound of waves came to his ears causing his pulse to quicken. "Please." he pleaded his voice barely above a whisper

"The less you struggle. The less it will hurt." Demonmon explained his grip loosening as Ken was suspended up and out, several feet above the water.

"You're making a mistake. You will destroy the digital world and everything in it. What is the point of wanting to rule over a barren waste land."

"To create a new world. A world of my own. Digimon bred from this very ocean and then the real world will have no choice but to bow to me. The spore that is embedded inside you is the last component to exceed my plan.

Ken felt the air around him become heavier his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would break his ribcage apart. His eyes widened as he watched Demonmon raise his hand, black particles extracted from the air absorbing to form a long thin blade. Ken whipped his head to the side as the objected zipped passed him plunging into the dark water. All was quiet until a lone water drop blipped from where the needle entered then it violently broke the surface of the water tainted with the essence of evil. It hovered at the same height as Ken.

Leafmon watched with fearful eyes as Demonmon radiated in a gulf of black smoke. Ken felt the impending doom with every fibre of his being.

"Don't…" Ken trailed off his kind blue eyes landed on leafmon. The desperate emotion that sat in the young man's eyes tore the digimon's heart into.

"Ken."

Demonmon turned his gnarled hand sending the dark blade flying into the back of Ken's neck. The chosen child let out a blood curdling scream as the blade slowly bore into him. Leafmon bright eyes shone with unshed tears as he watched the digidestined discomfort turn to pure torture.

Ken's innocent blue eyes dulled with pain then a flash of black washed over them.

"Davis…"

The name of his best friend was the last thing that came to his lips as he lost consciousness. As the dark realm warped and shifted Ken plummeted into the churning waters below….

A/N: Please if there is anyone out there. Please review!

Kindred Spirit.


End file.
